


We're Through

by thesoulpvnk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sad, Tell me what you think, break-ups, i think this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulpvnk/pseuds/thesoulpvnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Through

**A/N - Depressing one-shot I made up at midnight. Enjoy.**  
 

        "Patrick, we're through."

 

        Those were the last words he had heard from Gerard in the past week. A week without hearing from the one person he loved. And the worst part was that he'd heard it _over the phone_. Gerard had broken up with him in the shittiest way possible and hadn't bothered to contact him again.

        And that'd broken Patrick's heart. He had locked himself in his room and cried for as long as his body would let him. He didn't go to school the next day, and the next. It was after the third day that he'd forced himself to leave his room and eat something other than cup-of-noodles made with bottled water and a small microwave.

        On the fourth day, he went to school. That didn't mean he was the most cheerful person there. In fact, he seemed to be the most depressed person there. He didn't speak, and despite being usually good in school, did a half-assed job. Even in choir and band, he was mopey and quiet. No one heard from him that day, and despite three of his best friends trying to get at least one word out of him.

        For the next three days, it was the same. He would wake up with sore eyes and no voice from crying, go to school acting depressed, then go home and cry. There was a pile of schoolwork piling up on his desk. His grades were dropping fast. Despite his two-day weekend giving him plenty of time to catch up, he just laid in bed and sobbed.

        And then, the eighth day after Gerard had broken up with Patrick, he saw him. At school, during lunch. But, he wasn't alone. _No_. He was with someone else. His arms wrapped around his neck, giggling with his friends. His heart sunk because Gerard seemed so _happy_ with the other boy, nothing like he had acted with Patrick.

        God fucking damn it.

        What had he done wrong?

        Patrick had almost cried right then and there. But he didn't - no, that'd just attract unwanted attention. So, he got up without saying anything and went to the girl's bathroom, where no one would find him. Locked himself in one of the stalls, curled up on the floor and cried.

        Girls would come and go, not paying any attention to the sobs coming from the other stall. Lunch ended and he missed fifth period.. And then the next bell rang and he missed sixth period. By seventh period, he was probably thought to have skipped school. When the final bell rang, he wiped his eyes and left the bathroom and went home.

        The ninth day, he didn't go to school, locking himself in his room.

        The tenth day, his mother finally had had enough of his behavior and made him go to school. But, again, he did nothing to get his work done, and at lunch, hid in the girl's locker room this time, with help from his friend Lindsey. She didn't ask why. She just got him in, and he locked himself in the bathroom in there.

        Then he waited until after school before leaving the bathroom. 

        After school, Patrick managed to run into the one person he'd been crying over for almost two weeks. _Gerard_.

        " _You_. _Why_? You piece of shit! You.. Y-You.." Patrick had fully intended to yell and rant at him, though.. He only felt regret and sadness at that moment. He pushed between Gerard and his new boyfriend, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

        And then, he didn't go to school again. Against his mother's wishes. She didn't even know what was going on with him, but he knew. He knew..

        All the good times he had had with Gerard. They went to parties together and drank together. Fuck. They had had so much fun together, and he truly thought that Gerard loved him. Hell, they had even lost their virginities to each other. But now.. Patrick was starting to think, that maybe Gerard had been cheating on him this whole time. That would explain how he had gotten together with someone only days after he'd broken up with him. It was all starting to make sense.

        He stayed in his room for another four days, missing Thursday and Friday, not caring about Saturday and Sunday. Even if he ran out of food after the first two days, he still didn't leave his room, despite the protests of his stomach and body.

        On Monday, his mother got a call from school. About missing school and supposed skipping. 

        And she banged on his door, almost broke it trying to get into his room. But he didn't bother to open it for her.

        "Patrick, please open the door. I'm taking you to the doctor's.. Something is wrong."

        After that, he finally did open the door, and his mother did take him to see a doctor, who prescribed him with anti-depressants.

        After taking them for a few days, regularly, he started to attend school again regularly, and his grades picked up. He would still get his depressing thoughts whenever he saw Gerard walking in the halls with his boyfriend.

        Within a few months, the school year was ending. Everybody was excited and impatient, some girls more desperate then ever to get a boyfriend. Or in some cases, a girlfriend. He'd even been asked a few times if he wanted to go out with them, but politely decided. He was still trying to get over Gerard, even if it had been months.

        Later, he decided to say something. He had to. He couldn't leave his relationship with Gerard as, 'You piece of shit!' So he made a decision to write something out on Instagram and indirect him.

        Patrick searched on his phone for a while until he found the picture he had been looking for. It was a picture of him and Gerard, that was obvious, though the picture had been taken the day after they'd had sex. The photo had been by Gerard. He was lying on his side - the both of them were, really. Patrick was still sleeping, his arms wrapped carelessly around Gerard's torso and his head resting in the crook of his neck. The man taking the picture looked sleepy, smiling nonetheless.

        The picture made Patrick smile. That night might as well had been the best day of his life so far. Though he teared up at the thought that Gerard might be doing the same with his new boyfriend.

        He sighed as he selected the picture and went without a filter, then started to write out his little message. To no one in particular.. Maybe Gerard. He missed him, could a simple message get him back?

_Do you remember the first time you fell in love? I remember that day.. February 13th, 2013. Cheesy, right before Valentines Day, I know. I'd never seen him before. One of my best friends knew his little brother.. But, we'd met at a party. Something along the lines of a 'Valentine's Eve' party, thrown by a popular girl. The only reason I'd been invited in the first place was because some of the girls thought I was cute. I saw him, standing alone with one of those red Solo cups in his hand. I knew as soon as I saw him - he was gorgeous.. Even if he had long greasy black hair and bags under his eyes, he still looked beautiful. So I went to talk to him.. And we seemed to be in the same boat. We decided to ditch and see a horror movie instead. I swear, I'd never been interested in a horror movie since I met Gerard. We became friends after that, and soon more than friends._

_He broke up with me a few months ago._

_And it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, I swear. I missed so much school.. I barely passed. I was depressed. All because of this one boy that I couldn't get out of my head. Stuck there. And I hated it.. Why couldn't I just move on like he had? I also found out he'd gotten a boyfriend only a few days after he broke up with me, over the fucking phone. That just brought me to the conclusion that he cheated on me. Which just got me more depressed.. To the point where I started taking medication. All because of that fucker that I couldn't, and still can't get out of my head._

_God damn it. Gerard-fucking-Way, I still love you. Why'd you leave me?_


End file.
